ReiJoong : Off to a bumpy start
by NaNa-e-BaNaNa
Summary: Rei Hyung and Hyun Joong have been dating for a year. It's a new year and there's a new boy that is attracted to Rei. His name is JaeJoong. Will Rei and Hyun Joong last long? Read to find out. Pls,pls review.


ReiJoong - Off to a bumpy start…

I was 15 when I met him. He was a new student at Shinhwa High School. His name was Youngwoon JaeJoong. I had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into him. I opened the door of my Mercedes Guardian and lifted my LV school bag out of the seat and placed it on the roof of the car. I heard the sound of a car screeching to a halt at the empty parking space next to me. With my books and bag in hand, I head towards campus. Next thing I know…I collide with him. Books and Bags flew everywhere. "Biyaneh…biyaneh," I bowed repeatedly. He stopped me on my fourth bow and stood up. He brushed the lint of his pants and started picking up all the stuff on the paved floor. I tried to help but he wouldn't let me. After a few minutes, he stood up and handed me my LV bag. Our skin brushed as he handed it to me. I thought I felt electricity run through me when we touched incidentally. "It's alright…but are you okay?" he said gently. I could feel the blood rush up to my already heated face. "Umm…yea. I'm fine," I replied shyly. I extended my hand and introduced myself. "Ahnnyonghaseyo. Rei Hyung, imnida," I said with a warm smile on my face. His eyes met mine and he said, "Ahnnyonghaseyo. JaeJoong, imnida. Youngwoon JaeJoong." He laughed and said, "Which class are you in?" I gulped in a lungful of air and replied that I was in 1E4. "Hmm…really…I'm in 1E4, too," he said, still smiling and looking intently into my eyes. Was he really flirting with me? Just then, the warning bell rang. I looked around. I didn't notice that most of the students had gone. "Let's go to class…we don't want to be late," I quickly closed my car door. In the haste of apologizing, I forgot to close it. I locked my car doors and headed towards campus. He followed behind me like a lost puppy. Girls were staring at me and pointing at JaeJoong. I took in a gulp of air. This is going to be a hell of a morning.

In class

Mr. Choi introduced JaeJoong to the whole class. "Everyone, listen up. We have a new student from North Korea. His name is Youngwoon JaeJoong," he said in a friendly voice. All the girls were eyeing him and I could practically hear their sighs when he passed by them. From beside me, Hyunnie oppa whispered in my ear. "Looks like there is another 'pretty boy' besides the F4," he whispered. I shivered when he said it. Hyunnie smelled amazing. I felt like I could melt in his arms. Jaejoong was told to sit beside Seung-Won. Donghae and Sungmin glared at him as he passed by. Coincidentally, Seung was sitting directly behind me. Meaning, he was sitting on my left side. He leaned towards me and tapped my shoulder. "Hi! We meet again, I see," he smirked. Hyunnie oppa heard what he said and turned around. "What did you mean by that? You met my girlfriend before?" he said angrily. I nudged him and told him to calm down. Before the fight could get worse, Mr. Choi interrupted. He headed towards our table and tapped each of our heads with a ruler lightly. "Please pay attention to the lesson, you three," he scolded. Did it even start? Oh…I didn't realize…mainly because of the tense atmosphere that was suddenly in the air. I turned around, thanking the gods. If a fight broke out in the middle of class…I would just die of embarrassment. I didn't really pay attention and bits of information flitted in my already muddled up brain. Suddenly, I felt somebody tap me. I turned around and Seung-Won passed me a note. It said, "Woah! I thought a fight was about to break out…" I replied back, "Yea…scary! Can we talk during break?" She kicked my chair. That was our signal for saying 'Yes'. Beside me, Hyunnie oppa was sulking. I nudged his foot. He raised his eyes from the floor and regarded me with puppy dog eyes. God! Why does he has to have puppy dog eyes!!! "We met at the car park," I whispered to him, "I bumped into him. Don't worry, he didn't fall on top of me." He just raised his brows as if saying 'really'? I looked at the board copying whatever was on it and nodded my head. He stopped sulking immediately and grinned.

Break time…finally…

I gathered my Gucci purse and stood at the desk waiting for Hyunnie oppa. I felt somebody tap me from behind and turned around. It wasn't oppa, it was Jaejoong. "Heh…sorry about just now. I didn't realize that you already had a boyfriend," he said apologetically. I just shrugged my shoulders and apologized. "I'm sorry about just now at the car park," I said. He just shook his head and told me to chill. I heard somebody clearing her throat and discovered that it was Seung-Won. "C'Mon, Rei! Hyunnie's already at the cafeteria reserving a table for us," she whined. I let her pull me away from JaeJoong. I smiled apologetically at him waving.

At the cafeteria

"Where were you?" Hyunnie asked. He pulled out the chair for me like the gentleman he was. "Clearing up some matters with JaeJoong," I replied, smiling at him. He blushed and pulled out the chair for Seung, too. I picked up the menu and scanned the list of food on today's menu. I suppose you could say that the school was prestigious and ridiculously rich. I picked up the bell, ringing it with a powerful flick of my wrist. A waiter glided smoothly towards the table. "I'll have the cheese rice with mushroom soup and a glass of sprite, thanks," I smiled warmly at the male waiter. The waiter ducked his head to hide the fact that he was blushing. He wrote my order swiftly on the notepad in his white-gloved hand. "What about you guys?" I asked them. Hyunnie ordered a ham sandwich with a cup of earl grey tea and scones. Seung-Won ordered cheese rice with a side dish of scones and a glass of coke. Within minutes, our order came to our table. I handed the waiter my DBS card with a flourish of my manicured hand. "Wha..?" Hyunnie and Seung-Won started to protest. I put my index finger to my lips and shushed them. "I feel like paying today," I grinned at them. They just sighed and thanked me. "Next time I'm paying," Hyunnie oppa said with a megawatt smile. I rolled my eyes. "Bon appetite," Hyunnie said. I dug in my cheese rice. It was delicious. The cheese was creamy and melted when it was in my mouth. Next the mushroom soup, same as the cheese rice, it was thick and creamy and superb!!! I sipped my glass of sprite slowly to savour its taste. After I finished eating, Hyunnie and Seung-Won was still eating. I leaned back in the comfy chair. I zipped open my purse and took out my Samsung touch screen phone. Nope, no messages. My phone started ringing softly. I sang along with the song for a while and looked at the screen to check the caller ID. What? Private number? I tapped the answer icon and placed the phone at my ear. "Ahnnyonghaseyo? Ne, who is this?" I spoke into the phone. Hyunnie looked at me and mouthed to me 'Who is it?'. I shrugged. He just rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. He had finished eating the scones already. An already familiar voice answered. "Ahnnyonghaseyo. It's JaeJoong," he replied. A look of surprise came on my face, my thoughts ran amok. "How did you get this number?" I demanded. Hyunnie saw my face and nudged my foot. 'It's JaeJoong' I mouthed to him. His face turned from serene and calm to angry and pissed off. "Oh…I got it from the office," he said apologetically. Suddenly, Hyunnie's hand whipped out and snatched my phone. "You fucking jerk! Don't you get it, you bastard! She's taken!!! Don't ever call her again, you fucking jackass!!!" he growled into the phone. At that, he tapped the 'end' icon. Talk about rough! He handed me my phone and breathed deeply to regain his calm and collected composure. At the table nearby, a group of girls looked at our table. "Yes? Anything I can do for you ladies?" Hyunnie asked them with a rough edge in his voice. "Erm…nothing, nothing," the girl stammered. I was damn pissed off with his attitude! I put my phone back into the purse and stood up. If there was one thing that I hate the most it would be guys that swear. "I'm going to get some fresh air," I said unexpectedly. I brushed lint off my skirt and made for the cafeteria entrance. From the corner of my eye, I saw Seung-Won eyeing me worriedly. Seung-Won nudged Hyunnie and murmured something that sounded like 'Go and apologize!'. I walked briskly towards the exit. Once I was outside the cafeteria, I ran towards the swimming pool area because I knew nobody went there during break time. I sat on one of the chairs left for swimmers to leave their belongings. I sat down and looked at the glittering pool water. My mind was one big jumble. I put my purse beside me and squat beside the pool side. I began sifting water through my fingers. As I thought about what Hyunnie did at the cafeteria, tears rolled down my cheeks. The tears dropped into the pool slowly. I watched my reflection on the surface of the pool. My tears caused ripples to break out on the water surface and I watched in fascination. I let the tears flow there for a few minutes until I hear frantic footsteps coming in the direction of the pool entrance. My heart thumped in my chest. "Who is it? Who's there?" I called out, my voice quivering. A figure of a guy appeared at the entrance. He was hidden by the shadows. "Talk about rude. Does your boyfriend have manners?" JaeJoong said as he came out of the shadows. I quickly wiped the tears in my eyes. He saw the tears and a worried looked came over his face. "Are you hurt?" he came over to me, worried. I shook my head quickly. "Nope. I'm fine. Just letting a few tears escape," I said in voice that screamed fake-o. He saw through my charade and he smiled gently. "Tell me what happened," he prompted. Upon hearing him saying that, I started tearing up again and told him about how I felt when Hyunnie oppa swore. "Biyaneh…about what Hyunnie said," I apologized, " Please don't take what he said to heart." He just looked into my eyes and said that he didn't mind. He ruffled my hair and hugged me. "Don't worry about me, just stop crying," he whispered. What a sweet guy...I quickly stood up and retrieved my purse from the chair. Let's get back to class. On the way to class, I bumped into Hyunnie accidentally. I was about to apologize but stopped when I saw it was him. I turned away but he caught my wrist. "Look, biyaneh. I know I was a jerk back there. But can you forgive me," he looked at me, pleading silently with his puppy dog eyes. Why does he have those freaking eyes!!! "I looked into those gorgeous of his and muttered, "Okies…but don't repeat that mistake again." He took my hand in his and squeezed gently. "I won't," he promised. We walked back to class hand in hand. Seung-Won smiled when she saw us holding hands. I went back home with a different impression of him. I could have JaeJoong as a friend and Hyunnie as a boyfriend, right? My mind is already confused as it is. I have a feeling that I'm going to have a good school year.

~~~End of chapter~~~

Writer: Nur Firzana

COPYRIGHTED


End file.
